


So Are You?

by morgan_cian



Series: So series [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the newer members should have shared something very important</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Are You?

“Oh fuck,” he hissed, his back arching, not knowing if he wanted to move towards the flesh splitting him apart or away. Choosing the first, he wrapped his fingers around the spindles on the head board and pushed back violently.

“Shit,” George yelped, his blunt fingers digging into his hips, bruising and stopping him at the same time. “Do that again and I’m gonna cum.”

He grinned evilly.

“Shit, shit, oh god,” George’s hips bucked helplessly and then frantically. He was just about to follow when a devious hand clamped about the base of his cock.

“Noooo,” He howled as they both collapsed on the bed. The friction of the sheets against his oversensitive cock had him making a sticky mess beneath him. He tried to head butt George in retaliation.

He got a smack to his ass as George rolled off and panted.

He turned and glared at his lover who just shrugged, “I tried to warn you but you didn’t listen.”

He pushed George over so that he could get out of the wet spot that had become uncomfortable. Rolling his eyes, he replied, “Maybe you should spank my ass.”

“You’re not the one who needs a spanking,” Caro said lifting her head. She had bowed out after fucking with both of them.

He turned to his head to meet her gaze and George lifted up with a ‘huh?’

“Our little Austin is a treasure trove of information.” She replied turning onto her side, pushing sweaty hair behind her ears, so she could look at the both of them. “Guess whose birthday it is today?”

His stomach dropped and George summed it up with an eloquent ‘fuck’ under his breath. “Exactly,” Caro sighed. “I’m just as guilty. In trying not to change them or pry to deep to scare them, we gave them the perfect opportunity to omit some details, don’t you think?”

“How old is Austin?” George asked but he was shaking his head.

He spoke up before Caro could, “It’s Kevin’s birthday.”

*~*

He found the object of conversation reading on the patio. But he knew the off factor, Kevin’s shoulders were a little too straight, his knuckles white as he gripped the book. He had seen the signs but had misinterpreted the reasoning. He had marked it down as the building for another session in the playroom. He wouldn’t have thought his boy would have withheld something like this from him.

There was a ‘why?’ on the tip of his tongue as he sat down in the chair next to him.

“So you weren’t going to tell me?”

Kevin’s golden eyes shot up, blazing with part fear, part anger, and part pain. He closed his book with a snap and stood to depart. He reached out and grabbed the boy’s hips by the protruding bones. He was still too thin.

“Austin has a big mouth,” Kevin mumbled, not meeting his gaze.

“He probably thought we already knew. We would have celebrated in any way you would have wanted, why didn’t you give us the chance?” He knew he was laying it on a little thick, but damn it, his own heart was smarting.

The silence was deafening.

He let go and sat back. “We’ve come so far, baby.” Kevin crossed his arms across his narrow chest and looked away. “You’ll submit to me,” He dropped his voice and narrowed his eyes to pick up the tiny shiver, “but you still don’t trust me completely.”

“Do you love me?” Kevin spat and sent him spinning. He felt his jaw drop. Kevin’s teeth clicked together, “That’s what I thought.” He was walking away.

Oh hell no.

He launched himself at the retreating form and had him up and across his shoulder in a matter of moments. Kevin squirmed and kicked and cursed. The resounding smack to his upturned ass made him go still. He carried his burden through the house and up the stairs. When Austin wanted to argue, Caro put an arm about his shoulders saying that they were going to go find George.

He stood on the landing unsure of which way to go, playroom or bedroom. He decided on the bedroom knowing that they would eventually end up in the playroom. He could feel Kevin’s tension, he had been there before and he would help him as George had for him in the past. But not before he got it through the brat’s thick head that he wasn’t going anywhere that no matter what his busy brain could dream up, they were not going to send him away..

Kevin bounced when he hit the bed. But he didn’t move to get off of it. He pulled a chair up next to him and crossed his ankles.

“Talk.”

It was his Dom voice and Kevin lifted a brow. He just stared back. Hell yes, this was how it was going to go down.

“Do you love me?” This time the question was small and childlike, turning in his heart like a blade.

“Yes, Kevin, I love you deeply.” He kept his tone low and smooth.

Kevin reacted violently. He sprang from the bed wrapped his hand around a paperweight and threw it at the wall. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t react. If his boy wanted to act like a two year old on tantrum he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

The boy hit his knees and wailed, “Then why haven’t you told me?”

His hand went to the boy’s hair sliding down to the tight, rigid nape of his neck. He traced the tears over the cheekbone down to the chin and lifted. “What would you have done if I had?”

He recoiled at that and lowered his head again. “I wouldn’t have accepted it. I would have fought it. I would have let it hurt both of us.” The words were hoarse but honest.

“So will you accept it now?” He peered at his boy.

Kevin shrugged and huddled into himself.

“I do you love you as does Caro and George, and I would think Austin as well. But there are many different versions of love. There’s brotherly love, platonic love, affectionate kinship, romantic love, and passion.” He lifted Kevin into his lap. “I will tell you that most of the types I feel for you. You only trust the passion, the sex. You don’t trust the affection that I feel for you; you pull away from romantic gestures. I can be what you want me to be for you, sweetheart, but I can’t if you keep holding back.” Kevin moved restlessly. “I know you like to read, you like when we all go out as a group, and then you’ll talk to me about your submission needs. But what about the rest of you? I’ll give you my heart, it’s always been yours,” He trailed his finger over Kevin’s chest. “But I can’t take what you won’t give me, will you give me yours?”

“What if it is too much?” Kevin mumbled.

A soft kiss to the silky skin of his neck had his boy putting his arms about him. “If you have so much love that four people can’t handle, how has your heart remained in your chest?”

He smiled at the quiet snort.

“So why didn’t you tell us?”

Kevin sat back once again but his eyes were clear. He loved that about the boy; his emotions were so raw and evident behind those golden eyes.

“I haven’t been in a family in so long. I didn’t have the same family upbringing that Austin did. My mom and dad loved me. Dad went first and then mom, I don’t think she could stand living without him. They just died young, so did their parents. I didn’t have any aunts or uncles to take me in. So I went from being loved to alone. I did the best that I could. I just learned how easy it was to get my heart smashed. I’ve told you that my relationships ended because I was told that I was too needy, too much trouble.” He pushed into his hand as he carded the thick hair.

“I have been opening up in my own way,” Kevin’s eyelashes fluttered as his face darkened in a blush. “This was or just seemed or hell,” He fell back against his chest and burrowed into his neck, “My mom had a tradition on my birthday.”

He kept his touches soft and soothing, giving his boy time to open up more of himself. Finally.

Kevin’s hand moved restlessly, “She would wake me up in the morning with pancakes; she would make a smiley face with strawberries and whipped cream. Then I’d have school and stuff but when I got home, she’d let me pick out what I wanted for dinner and then we would go to the arcade. She’d sit on the bench and let me play. Oh, and she would by me something small that I just couldn’t do without.” The last was an afterthought. Kevin really was selfless, both endearing and frustrating.

The desk clock showed that it was still fairly early. He started mapping out plans in his head. It was so hard to move when Kevin felt so good in his arms. “So here’s what I’m thinking.” Kevin froze but did not look up. “Go get a shower, meet me downstairs in about an hour. We are going out. Then we’ll make use of the playroom later tonight, deal?”

“You mean it?” The shy hopefulness had him wanting to kick his own ass. How would he ever get through to this complex kid just how much he was loved?

Once he disappeared into his bathroom, he got his ass in gear. Calling for Caro he hopped into his own shower. She listened and then hustled out. As he dried off, he selected comfortable shoes along with jeans and button down. Pulling a t-shirt over it, he checked his appearance. Skidding into the kitchen with moments to spare, he panted out his sketchy plans.

George cupped his face and kissed him deeply, “Breathe, Eric, we will have our part under control.”

When a freshly scrubbed Kevin made his appearance, Caro put the finishing touches onto the pancakes. The wide eyed look of innocence battered at his heart even more. They sat at the table, sharing pancakes and birthday memories. Kevin was his usual quiet self but as far as he could tell the boy was relaxed even if his eyes glistened a bit.

He drove them down to the strip and tried to make the day perfect. They played like kids, chased each other, shared awful food, and grinned like fools. Kevin rubbed it in with a victory dance as he got slammed at skee ball. He had his own payback when he smoked the boy at go kart racing.

He listened as they strolled through the book shop hand in hand. He gave Kevin the go ahead. It took poking and prodding but Kevin started making more and more selections. He refused him nothing and the strain to his biceps was evident as he hauled the books to the car. He had been sneaky but he got the general idea of what Kevin wanted for his dinner and a quick call to George got that ball rolling. As Kevin exited the bathroom, he was none the wiser.

The blush and shy, happy smile was worth it. His heart swelled as Kevin kissed them all, even Caro. He squeaked when she pinched his side but laughed as well. He stuttered as the gifts were presented. Each gift represented how the family saw him. George gave him a soft leather wallet and Kevin protested at the bills that filled it. Caro had wisely bought him books on wine and cooking. At his questioning look, she just said that she would like to work with him in the kitchen.

Her own devious way to get through the shell, he thought as he kissed her forehead.

Austin’s gift made him snort and close the box hastily. Kevin wouldn’t budge at their catcalls. The decidedly naughty grin on Austin’s face gave them a pretty good idea on what the gift contained. Their common bond was evident when Kevin elbowed his friend and then nipped his lips with a quick kiss.

Kevin wasn’t one for speeches but he did make the circuit around them again, talking quietly and exchanging heartfelt kisses. When he stood before him, the long slender arms went about his neck and his lips brushed his ear.

“Master?”

He went rock hard and gathered him close. “Ten minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Austin hand in his own surprised him, “Is he going to be okay?”

He ran his hand through the multicolored locks that now had shades of red, “Yeah, sweetheart, he’s okay. He always has been he’s just learning how to be strong enough to open up again.”

Strong arms pulled him into a warm chest. George knew what was up and flexed his own dominance. “Are you sure you are up for this after such an emotional day?”

Sagging, he admitted, “Yes but I’m going to need my own adjustment tomorrow.”

“I’ve got you, baby, anything you need.” George ran his hands over his back and shoulders.

“Gonna need to be re-centered, long scene, sir.” He fought with himself, not wanting to drop because he had his own boy to care for.

“Agreed,” George pulled back and kissed him. “You are mine first thing in the morning.”

First stop was to change. He slipped on low riding black pants. Austin had snickered and called them harem pants, which with his own good humor, he agreed. Chest and feet bare, he picked up the box that he had been saving for a special occasion. No time like the present.

Sucking in a silent breath, he felt the weight of dominance bearing down on his shoulders. Kevin was naked and kneeling, he had taken to the postures like a fish to water. He fingers clamped around the box and approached his lover.

“We need to talk,” He said evenly and Kevin didn’t react. “This is a happy day, a blessed day. Without your birth you would have never enriched our lives. We want to share it with you always. You are loved, Kevin, and you are family. To withhold yourself, hurt not only you but your family.” That statement made his boy lower his head a notch. “For that there will be punishment,” Nostrils flared. “It will be relatively mild but it will still be punishment. Go to the wall.”

The wall was marked by an x on the floor. Standing with feet spread, Kevin grasped the mounted handles on the wall, displaying back and ass. He selected the crop. He did not like it, to use it or have it used on him. Kevin hated it with a passion. Punishment was like medicine, dealt with quickly, two red welts appeared on creamy tan flesh. Kevin’s only reactions were to tighten his hands around the handles and his head tipped back.

“Now that is over, return and kneel.” He gave Kevin plenty of time to relax and go deeper in the still quiet. He walked around him, surveying everything, looking for signs of distress. Kevin was breathing deeply and evenly, his hands open and relaxed on his thighs.

“And for reward,” He carded the boy’s hair, “This is a happy day, and a chance to move forward. Look at me, pet.” The golden eyes lifted, a little wary and somewhat surprised as well. He had never called Kevin his pet before. There were still no signs of distress. He breathed a cautious sigh of relief.

Opening the box, he presented it for the boy’s viewing. Simple wide leather, with its ring and its symbolic lock. “There is a lot of formality in the BDSM community when it comes to collaring. I may be going about this all wrong in that context. But we have moved within this on our own context together and I think it is time for this step. I want you to wear my collar, pet, when we play. You will present it to me at the beginning of each scene. Acceptance is yours alone.”

Kevin reached out and touched his hand, one of the accepted forms of breaking within the scene for a question. He squeezed it and the boy blinked several times.

“It is not a slave collar?” The question was hesitant, the tone still heavy and thick.

“No, baby, it’s not, we haven’t discussed that kind of lifestyle,” He kissed Kevin’s forehead and moved close so that his scent and presence would keep him on even keel. “I have one and George has one as well. We each moved onto collaring when we were settled into the relationship that worked for us, a gift as it were, for solidifying what we were doing. I wear George’s and he wears Caro’s, as a mark of ownership when we play.”

Kevin nodded and moved his hand back to his thigh. It always amazed him the shift from perception to head space. He couldn’t transition that well, personally. When George had him deep, he was very vulnerable because George could literally do anything to him. It was more of Kevin’s reserved personality, he thought, not his ability to trust. He could take Kevin down deep as well in areas that he was very comfortable in. If it were areas of play that he was wary of or they hadn’t really addressed, like collaring, he made the transitions back and forth fairly easily.

“Master?”

God, he loved the sound of that, “Yes, pet?”

“It would be my honor and privilege to wear your collar, sir.”

He was so hard that he physically ached as he put the leather into place. The scene wasn’t about him; he would get that from George. He had to take care of his boy. He rolled his head from side to side. This scene was going to be fun with a birthday twist.

“On your feet, pet.” The movement was languid and sexy. He had to adjust himself before his cock tore through the fabric of his pants. “How old are you today?”

“Twenty-two,” Kevin said quietly, his eyes lowered.

God, they were babies. Austin couldn’t be much younger. His protective beast snarled at the lives they led before they joined their family. It was okay, he thought, partially to soothe himself. Kevin and Austin were where they belonged.

He went to the cabinet and chose the small wooden paddle and grinned evilly. He selected the rolling stool and put it where he wanted it. “Come here.”

He had Kevin bend over and grab his ankles like a naughty school boy. He reached between the twitching thighs and adjusted the boy’s cock and balls so that they were out of danger. He almost snorted. Kevin was hard and leaking so his cock wouldn’t be a problem, he just needed to be aware of the fragile sac.

“Count them, pet.” He used the paddle first, landing even strokes and causing the flesh to flare pretty quickly. By fifteen, Kevin’s legs were shaking badly to keep himself supported but he wasn’t distressed. Standing, he shucked off his pants. He wanted to feel his boy’s skin against his own and the grind of his cock.

He couldn’t contain his groan of appreciation as Kevin settled across his lap, his cock pressing into his thigh, and the bright red ass presented for his inspection. “Begin with sixteen, pet.” Across his lap, he drew it out even further, pausing between strikes to enjoy the heat and to trail his thumb down the valley that parted the lovely cheeks. Pressing against the hidden opening, Kevin would buck in reflex.

The boy was humping his leg vigorously as he finished the spanking but did not come. He was proud that Kevin’s level of control had progressed so far. They moved over to the bed. Kevin stretched out on his stomach and sighed.

“Present, pet,” He set out lube and a condom as those scarlet cheeks parted and the tiny opening winked at him. Kevin had his head on the bed and his ass in the air. He was too turned on to stretch the play much more. He had his boy prepared as well as himself, sinking into the tight heat, and groaning as the red ass settled against his skin.

Kevin once again proved his control by not coming even as he did with a satisfied groan. Turning him onto his back, Kevin hissed as his ass touched the bed. The displeasure changed as he licked and teased the neglected erection. He looked up into the bleary golden eyes, “Happy birthday, pet, cum for me,” he swallowed him whole, reveling in the cry that signaled the warm cum sliding down his throat.

He turned Kevin onto his side and checked him over. Seeing that he had already dozed off, he quickly put the playroom back into order. He put the lotion on the table to be ready when Kevin came to and he could tend to the bruises. But for now, he slid in behind him and spooned against him. Kevin sighed and the twitched. He turned in his arms until he was pushed onto his back and the boy’s head was on his chest. As the slender thigh maneuvered between his thighs, he really couldn’t fault him. He didn’t like anything against his ass after a spanking either. He slipped into a light sleep, still very aware of Kevin’s movements and breathing. He was awake when the golden eyes opened slowly.

“Hey there,” He said with a smile, running his fingers through the soft hair. Kevin muttered and nuzzled against his chest. He knew that feeling too. He needed George in the aftermath of scene as well. Thought were usually fragmented making verbalizing impossible. But being secure and comforted in the presence of your Dom made the trip out of headspace easier. He had learned early on being jerked up suddenly and prematurely took even longer to recover from.

Kevin finally opened his eyes and sighed. He felt the soft kiss against his chest.

“You okay?”

The boy nodded as he stretched. His hiss was loud as he got the reminder of their play. He grabbed the lotion and had Kevin stretch over his lap once more. He massaged and coated the abused skin until Kevin was relaxed and pliant.

“You fall asleep on me?”

Kevin snorted and wiggled his ass. He was sorely tempted to pinch it. They moved back onto the bed, him on his back and Kevin resting on his chest between his thighs. He traced his finger around the edge of the collar. His heart was going to burst he just knew it. Especially when Kevin gave him that tender part shy, part hopeful, part happy smile.

“Thank you,” The boy said shyly.

“You are welcome, sweetheart.” He brushed the tempting lips. “I could definitely see this becoming a tradition as well.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Perv.”

“Damn right, but your perv.” He grinned.

“I like the sound of that,” Kevin whispered.

“What is that, baby?”

“Mine.”

He hugged him close and pressed kisses against his face and ears, “I am yours and you are mine.”

“I really didn’t think this would last,” Kevin admitted, “but I couldn’t walk away now. I feel like I found a home again, a family.”

“Families don’t keep secrets,” He replied seriously. “Especially families like ours. The smallest things could crack our foundation.” Kevin bit his lip and nodded. “So are you ever going to do this again?”

“No, I learned my lesson.” Kevin replied.

“Damn.”

“What?” Kevin’s eyes snapped up in surprise.

“It’s just I like lessons that involve spankings.” He batted his eyelashes.

“That’s my perv,” Kevin said with a huff.

"Happy birthday, Kevin," He murmured and finished it with a quiet 'I love you.' Kevin didn't respond, but that was okay. He heard the even breathing. Sleep was a natural by-product in the aftermath of a scene. He cuddled his boy once again and dozed off with a happy smile on his face. Kevin still needed some work, some patience, and lots of love. But love he had and he would work on all the rest.

 


End file.
